This research proposal is designed to enable continued participation by the Mt. Sinai Medical Center (MSMC) on the NSABP trials. This staff is dedicated to achieving the aims of the NSABP which are specifically to improve disease-free survival and survival in patients with primary operable breast and colorectal cancers. Dr. Richard Bornstein has chaired the Breast Committee, and is now a member of the Combined Breast Committee along with their nurse, Sheryl Reynolds. Both Bornstein and Reynolds are on the group's executive committee. Reynolds chairs the Clinical Research Associate Committee. It is their intention to continue to co-author scientific papers and to accrue all eligible patients to these trials. They have been successful in accruing 471 patients thus far, with 350 currently in follow-up. Periodic auditing of their referring doctors' performance sites occur on a regular basis and will continue. They expect accrual to increase rapidly once new protocols are available. Their community outreach program remains productive and is growing.